Man Up
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Atem and Bakura are tired of Yugi and Ryou acting like children, so they take them to spend and entire day with them. Do they succeed?


_**Another boredom story…so, yeah. I can't think of anything else to say. Oh, but Fluffy fans *Me is Fluffy* consider adding us as friends on Facebook. We are the only ones who don't have Bakura as a profile picture. Enjoy my one-shot.**_

Yugi and Ryou were about twenty five years old. They both shared an apartment with there Yami's who were about twenty nine. Even though there Hikari's were adults, they still acted like children. Yugi and Ryou liked Cartoons, Candy, playing Candy Land, and still took baths. According to the Yami's, most adults shower. The Yami's didn't like the Hikari's child like behavior and one day came up with a plan to change that.

"Atem, we really need to teach those two to man up." Bakura said as he and Atem sat in the dinning room, both drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I think so too. They need to start acting there age. The way they are right now, I bet if we put them in a classroom full of first graders, they would fit right in." Atem joked.

"But, how are we going to get them to act like adults?" Bakura wondered out loud.

"I have a plan. We take them around with us, and make them do whatever we do. Like we can get them some coffee, I'm not sure they'll like it though. And we both are going to the gym today right? We can drag them there too." Atem said, and getting up to pour their Hikari's mugs of coffee.

When they finished their own coffee, they got up and walked into the living room where their lights were sitting there, talking and giggling. "Hey, you guys thirsty?" Bakura asked, one of the mugs in his hands.

"Sure, did you make hot chocolate?" Ryou asked as him and Yugi took the mugs and sipped from them. They both gagged on the drink when they realized it wasn't hot cocoa.

"What is this?" Yugi asked, putting his mug on the table in front of him.

"Coffee, I'm guessing you don't like it?" Atem said, picking up the mug from the table.

"No I don't."

"Me neither." Ryou said, also putting his cup down.

"Well, you to get dressed in some comfortable work out clothes, you two are coming to the gym with us." Bakura said, picking up Ryou's coffee and taking a sip out of it.

"Why?" Yugi and Ryou asked simultaneously.

"We're going to man you two up, now hurry!" Atem said, walking into the kitchen to dump the mug he had. Bakura kept Ryou's, drinking it. He didn't want it to go to waste.

A few minutes later, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura and Atem had changed. Atem grabbed everyone a Gatorade out of the fridge. The gym was only a few minutes away, so they walked. Atem and Ryou wore their Ipods on their arms. Yugi lost his Ipod, and Bakura didn't own one.

"Here we are!" Bakura said when they walked in. The gym was full of probably about eight or nine people. They walked up to the front counter, where Mai Valentine was sitting.

"Hi Mai! You work here?" Ryou asked Mai who smiled and nodded.

"Actually I own the place. Atem and Bakura are two of my regulars here, I had a feeling you two would come with them sometime." She said. "Now, I havve to go and teach a step aerobics class. You guys can go use the machines and lift some weights or whatever."

"Ok, thanks Mai." Atem said, winking. Mai winked back and walked off. Atem and Bakura lead Yugi and Ryou over to the Treadmills, where they saw someone they didn't expect to see.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, confused. But Seto didn't hear, because he had ear buds in. Yugi walked in front of the Treadmill Seto was on. "Kaiba!"

Seto stopped his Treadmill and took the ear buds out of his ears. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" Seto asked, breathless and all sweaty.

"Atem and Bakura kinda made me and Ryou come." Yugi said, pointing behind Seto, who turned to see the other three behind him.

"Hi Kaiba!" Ryou said.

"Hello." Kaiba said back, putting his ear buds back in and starting his Treadmill back up. Yugi walked back over to the other three before Atem gestured for Yugi to get on one.

When he got on it, Atem started it up at a slow pace. He started jogging. After about five minutes, Atem sped it up, so Yugi was running. Then Atem climbed on his own. Bakura helped Ryou with his before getting on his own. They all ran in silence for a few minutes. But then Ryou tripped and fell off his Treadmill. Yugi stopped his and ran over to his friends side to help him up.

"Are you ok Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not really sure I want to run on a Treadmill anymore." He said, glairing at the evil machine that tripped him.

"Ok, well then, why don't you two come with us to lift some weights?" Atem asked, pointing to the dumbbells across the room.

"Um, I don't have any upper body strength. At all." Yugi said, flexing his arm muscles, reveling nothing.

"That's why you lift weights, stupid." Bakura said hitting Yugi in the back of the head, saying 'Duh'.

So they walked over to the weights and Atem grabbed thirty pound weights for himself and fifteen pound weights for Yugi and Ryou. Bakura tried his hand at using a forty pound weight, but couldn't lift them too high, so he grabbed thirty pound weights instead.

"So…now what?" Yugi asked, holding his weights up by his shoulders.

"Just lift them like this." Atem replied, lifting the weights, one at a time. Bakura did the same, only he lifted them at the same time. So Yugi copied, as did Ryou. After only ten lifts *I think they're called reps* Yugi's arms were shaking every time he lifted. After five more lifts, him and Ryou gave up.

"Are you two done already?" Bakura asked in a mocking tone.

"My arms hurt! We don't do this every week like you two do." Ryou whined, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"This is why we dragged you two out with us, to man you up!" Atem said, putting his weights on the floor. "You think the weights you have are hard to use, try these then." He said, holding one of them out in front of him for them to grab.

"I take your word for it Pharaoh." Yugi said, waving his hand out in front of him.

"Hey, Yug'!" They heard a familiar Brooklyn accent yell.

"Joey? Jeez, how many of our friends go here that we don't know about?" Atem thought out loud.

"Does someone else we all know go here too?" Joey asked when he reached the group.

"Kaiba apparently." Bakura replied for Atem.

"Really? Interesting." Joey said. "I don't remember ever seeing you guys here either though?"

"Me and Atem come here once a week, different times though. We dragged Yugi and Ryou with us today though." Bakura said, as he gestured to each person he named.

"Cool, so you guys were liftin' weights I see? Fifteen pounds, Yugi, Ryou? Really, that's it?" Joey mocked. "I can to at least thirty, forty pounds."

"We have no upper body strength!" Yugi and Ryou yelled.

That just made Joey laugh harder and Ryou and Yugi blush darker.

"Hey, guys. I think we've done enough for today. We should get some food and head home." Atem said, whipping sweat off his forehead.

"That sounds like a good idea. Where are we going?" Yugi asked as they left, all sweaty and sticky.

"I don't know. Where do you guys wanna go?" Bakura asked as they walked home.

"We could get ice cream!" Ryou yelled, Yugi yelling 'Yeah!' right after.

"Ice cream for dinner, I don't think so. And men don't eat ice cream." Atem said, causing Ryou and Yugi to gasp.

"But I love ice cream." Yugi said, Ryou nodding in agreement.

"You can eat it sometimes, but not all the time. How about we get some subs from Sub Way?" Bakura asked everyone who nodded.

When they walked in, Yugi and Ryou ran up to the counter. "Hi Tristan!"

"Hey Yugi, Ryou." Tristan had gotten a job at Sub Way about a month ago. He made the sandwich's. "What's up, dudes?"

"Nothing. Atem and Bakura made us go to the gym with them. And now we're hungry, so how about some subs Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Yugi, so what would you guys like?" Yugi ordered an Italian sub, Ryou got a ham and cheese sub with lettuce and mustard, Atem got a chicken sub with American cheese, and Bakura got a meatball sub. Ryou and Yugi wanted to get cookies, but the Yami's wouldn't let them. So they walked home.

When they got back to their apartment, they all sat down and ate their subs. When they finished-

"Man, I need a bath!" Yugi yelled.

"No bath, Yugi. Shower. Men don't take baths, kids take baths." Atem said.

"But I always take baths! I like baths!" Yugi whined.

"Well, learn to take showers." Atem glared at him.

"Sigh, why are you guys trying so hard to change me and Ryou? First you give us coffee, then you drag us to the gym with you, then you won't let us have ice cream or cookies! And now I can't take a bath!"

"Did you realize how childish you sounded just then?" Bakura asked Yugi, who just frowned and went to the bathroom to start his BATH!

After about ten minutes of Yugi being in the bath tub, Atem knocked on the bathroom door. "Yugi? Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"I just wanna talk." Atem walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"It couldn't wait until I got out of the tub?" Yugi asked.

"Hm, it could've but I'm here already. So look, I'm sorry I was so hard on you and Ryou today."

"It's ok I guess, I mean you guys were just trying to help us, but this is the way me and Ryou are. You shouldn't try and change us."

"You're probably right, Yugi. Here, I'll tell you what."

"What?"

"After everyone gets washed up, you wanna play Candy Land?"

_**HeeHee! Its done!**_ _**And I got a person who said they would be my Beta reader. Everyone thank IhaveapetpandanamedBojo for his offer! Yeah!**_


End file.
